<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sasunaru oneshots by Blue_sky_eye</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29608632">Sasunaru oneshots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_sky_eye/pseuds/Blue_sky_eye'>Blue_sky_eye</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Modern Era, SasuNaru - Freeform, Sickfic, Suicide, romeo and juliet type of shit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:15:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29608632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_sky_eye/pseuds/Blue_sky_eye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This will contain a bunch of sasunaru oneshots, it will contain fluff, angst , hurt comfort and maybe smut if you guys want it :)))</p><p>(P.S) I will take request and  prompts</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This oneshot is basically about Sasuke and Naruto not being allowed to be together due to them both being men so they commit suicide together</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I don't own Naruto btw</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sasuke held onto his blond lover as the stood at the edge of the building "are you ready?" he asked in a whisper "yes, we will be together forever" he whispered back before he lent up for a final kiss, You could hear the sirens in the background "well this is it, I love you" he smiled "I love you to sas" they both took a step off the edge you could hear yelling in the background but the lovers were to happy to hear them as the fell through through the sky holding onto each other.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sasuke comes home to his cute blonde dancing and decides to join him :-)</p><p> </p><p>I don't own Naruto btw</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fluff :-))))</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The moment Sasuke walked into their house the first the he heard was 'Like I'm going to lose you' by Meghan Trainer playing along with the terrible singing of Naruto. He felt a small smile pulling at the corners of his mouth when he saw him dancing and singing while wiping the counters in the kitchen "what are you doing idiot?" instead of answering Naruto continued to sing as he made his was to Sasuke putting his hands around his neck "I'm just cleaning while waiting for my super mean but sexy husband to come home" Naruto finally said as he swayed "oh?" Sasuke smirked putting his hands on Naruto's waist they stayed there swaying and every now and again Sasuke would twirl Naruto causing a sweet laugh to come from the blond. Once the song ended Sasuke lent down and kissed him "I love you and your stupid dances and terrible singing" He said once he pulled away from the kiss "I love you too Sas, by the way my singing is not terrible" he said a pout on his face causing a laugh to come from Sasuke, all Sasuke could think at that moment was 'god I love this idiot so much</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Sick day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Our little naru is sick and sasuke takes care of him bc he's a good husband</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>More fluff 4 you :)))<br/>Please leave any request or prompts </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sadly I don't own Naruto</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sasuke sighed tucking Naruto into bed "your sick idiot stay in bed" Naruto pouted "I'm bored though Sas, give a kiss please and I'll stay in bed" for fucks sake he acts like a toddler when he's sick "promise?" He asked suspiciously "yes! I promise" he said quickly "I sup suppose if it'll make you happy" he said a small smile on his face as he lent down and pecked his lips "Now stay in bed and get better" he smiled running his hands through Narutos hair until he heard soft snores.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>